A Dark Themed Christmas part 5
by SparklebladeBisharp
Summary: Christmas with Team Psi, Team Illusion and Team Crystal


A dark themed Christmas part 5

Simipour opens his little box and pulls out a pair of black gloves and a pair of dark blue underwater goggles. The outer edges of the goggles have 3 spikes on each side.

"Cyber goggles..." cries Vaporeon in surprise, "…AWESOME!"

"Nice…" Bisharp says.

Simipour puts the goggles on his head then slips the black silk gloves on. Just then, a knock on the door, which echoes around the palace, bouncing off the palace walls into the living room. Nuzleaf jumps on Bisharp's shoulder, and then Bisharp runs to the door swiftly. He answers the door and meets the scarlet red eyes of his rival, Team Crystal's leader Weavile. He frowns at her, as she rolls her eyes in disbelief. Bisharp then greets everyone else with handshakes. Oshawott jumps on Mienshao's shoulder then onto Bisharp's other shoulder reaching over to Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf then shows a fist to Oshawott, who he hits with his own.

Bisharp then leads the rest of Team Crystal, keeping his gaze off Weavile, to the living room where Team Illusion and the rest of Team Psi are. The teams greet each other with handshakes and hugs. Team Crystal put their presents in a separate pile on the couch. Oshawott jumps off Bisharp's shoulder and waddles towards the pile of presents under the Team Psi tree where Leafeon is digging. Oshawott picks up a black and yellow wrapped up box almost as big as himself. He shakes it and starts opening it before reading the tag.

"Hey, that's not yours!" Mienshao cries softly, trying not to yell. Oshawott frowns and gives the present depressingly to Bisharp. Bisharp takes the box and picks up Oshawott as well. He puts Oshawott on Mienshao's shoulder. Bisharp reads the tag.

"Oh this is actually mine, but I'll open it later" He says with a smile. Leafeon comes out of the pile with another present. It is small and rather heavy. She walks on her knees over to Bisharp with the present. He takes and weighs it with his hand. Then he opens it and gets a disappointed look. He reads the tag, "To Team Psi Bisharp, from Bisharp of Team Nighty Knights". He musters a small, and let down smile with the fact he received something from someone he is dying to meet, but is disillusioned at the present he is looking at.

"What is it? ", asks Mienshao softly.

"…. It's a rock….." Bisharp grumbles. Then he turns the stone around and sees a name carved in the mineral. He picks the card off the floor. "To Team Psi Bisharp. I know you might see this as a bit of a pathetic gift, but I got a rock exactly the same as yours… it is made of the toughest mineral and it is a great tool for sharpening your blades as I know you like to keep yours at their best, but I know you're not narcissistic. From Bisharp of Team Nighty Knights… P.S. it took me ages to carve my name on it, but I managed". Bisharp smiles at the fact it was from one of his heroes. He put the stone under his sword which is leaning against the doorway. Leafeon then jumps into the pile of presents with Oshawott.

Bisharp goes up to the wall and leans against it, with his arms crossed. Weavile is directly in front of him. He grabs his head blade and lowers his helmet over his eyes; Weavile turns around fully and gives him a glare.

"You know, I really wish you didn't invite us, there's nothing here to do!" Weavile says in a sour tone.

"Well, you'll have to be patient… we're going to have a party later today… its Christmas now is it, huh Ice type?" Bisharp replies quietly.

"Well, what are we meant to do now?" Weavile shouts.

"Why don't you wait?" Bisharp raises his voice"

"Because this place sucks…" Weavile shouts louder and gets an Ice Punch ready. Psi Medicham looks kind of innocent as Ice Punch is her most famous attack, as is Weavile's.

"What did you say, you poor excuse for a Pokémon?" Bisharp snaps. He raises his head and looks at Weavile with a sharp glare. Weavile gives an evil smirk as she aims her Ice Punch at Bisharp's face. She pounces and shoots her Ice Punch at Bisharp. He jumps towards her and uses his knee to kick her gut, winding her. Bisharp's claws start glowing a deep purple colour, as he raises his gloves to the air, the tips grow into big dark purple claw shaped shadows, they then get guided toward Weavile and slash her face as she crashed into the couch, breaking her fall.

Weavile gets up and decides not to continue fighting as she knows she'll break something. Bisharp smiles an evil smile. Leafeon comes out with a rather big present for Vulpix.

"Vulpix, there's a huge one for you!" Leafeon screams.

"Epic that's what she said" Bisharp thinks to himself. Psi Medicham read his thought from across the room and she frowns at the thought, and then telepathically replies.

"Really Bisharp? Really?" she replies. Bisharp chuckles, and looks back to Leafeon and Vulpix. Vulpix is stripping the wrapping off the absurdly massive plastic box, which inside is the whole collection of Pokémon plastic figurines and instructions behind each of them on how to make their paper forms.

"Whoa, the whole collection!" exclaims Pikachu, "That's awesome!" He screams as he shakes his chubby arms around. Vulpix looks closely at the top figurines trying to look for a Vulpix one, standing on her back legs just to reach.

"Ooh I found the Vulpix figurine… oh wows, it has my eyes and ears and…. Oh my frick, it looks just like me." She explains in surprise and shock. She starts searching everyone else in the teams.

"Leafeon, there's one that looks like you… Simipour… Vaporeon… Weavile…." Bisharp screws his face up. "… Medicham, both of you…" they look in surprise, it was true they were there, side by side, Psi Medicham had her soft highlighter pink skin tone, and Illusion Medicham has his sky blue skin and light tan body, "… Oshawott…. Mienshao… Ninetales… Nuzleaf… Pikachu… Emolga… Zoroark… Gardevoir, this figurine is just like you, pretty violet eyes and the dress even moves…. Kali, there the figurine of you in Blackout form" she points to the black and purple Kirlia figurine. Kali looks in wonder her eyes shining. Leafeon continues, "….Glaceon, your figurine is shiny" Glaceon smiles in delight. Leafeon, once again, continues naming, "….Oh my…. Wow!" Leafeon exclaims.

"What is it?" Glaceon asks.

"Bisharp come here…." Leafeon shouts to the other side of the room where Bisharp in leaning on the wall. Bisharp looks up and goes up the Leafeon who is crouching very low and pointing to a Bisharp figurine, which is at the bottom of the box because all the figurines are put in Pokédex order. Bisharp gets on his knees at looks at where Leafeon is pointing. He looks in amazement at the Bisharp figurine with his exact skin tone and heavy eyeliner and his bad eye, since he was jabbed in the eyes by a sharp stick it punctured a hole in his eyelid therefore it droops slightly. The figurine has the same shiny gold colour on the head blade, face and shoulder straps. Bisharp smiles and looks closer, there's a small button on the side. Wonder what that button does, thinks Bisharp. Just then, Vulpix opens a little slit in the box and the sides and back and front fall to the floor, and the figurines of the team members fall out. Bisharp reaches and catches the Bisharp figurine, and looks at it. The thighs are the same feel as Bisharp's and the legs bend really easily. But the figurine is able to stand up by itself. He presses the button and the chest blades retract. He stares closer at it. He presses the button again and the blades pretract. Bisharp smiles and stands back up, still clutching the figurine.

"You can have it if you like…" Vulpix smiles, "you all can have your figurines of yourself". And with that Vulpix takes the figurines of each team member and tosses them around the room. Everyone catches their figurine.

"Most memorable Christmas ever" Bisharp smiles.


End file.
